Penetrable
by Skitter
Summary: How an average student's life gets complicated with a creature's when they meet. Can they actually fall in love with each other? Yullen!
1. Beginning

_Dgrayman_ **does not belong to me, of course.**

**Yullen fluff in the later chapters! Allen will be portrayed as a very dangerous creature later on…**

* * *

Blinded by oblivion, slashed by unknowing betrayers, perhaps it was life. Bitter, backstabbing, hurting… Beyond the darkness, the boy stares out, his eyes clouded over with hatred. He knows he'll get revenge someday. His body, broken and shattered by relentless humans, was bloodied and dirt-covered. The stabbing hurt he felt in his heart increases until there was nothing left in his soul, just an empty pit of vengeance, except for the lingering hurt that remained in his silver irises.

--

Centuries, or decades passed and he wakes up from his long slumber of reborn. Technology started growing rapidly, and human population increased drastically. However, as he observes, the new generation seemed less superstitious than the one forty years ago. They were somewhat oblivious and drifty, and could let things slip past their minds in a split second. Slowly, he lets down his guard and begins to venture the new streets with no blemishes. He sees nothing but vengeance that was harbored lovingly for the past years.

The wounds that had been inflicted on his porcelain skin had disappeared, leaving nothing but almost invisible scars. But he is emotionally wounded, his mind still as young as ever. His physical looks did not change with the same radiance and beauty of an eighteen year old. He feels no aging within him, just the lightness of youth. He is eighteen, after all.

--

The boy wandered around the city, his silver-grey eyes looking around curiously. His sense of incredible hearing and his forte to smell out a single element in a crowd of millions had not completely faded away in the years. They seemed to be sharper than ever, his sense of smell smelling the pulse of blood in the humans around him, his hearing picking up the scuttle of cockroaches in the garage of someone's home exactly ten kilometers away.

Leaning against a wall, he eyed on the posters on the pillar, before one caught his eye. "RUNNING FOR CAPITAL GOVERNMENT LEADER" it read boldly. A picture of a man, around his forties stared from the poster, his gleaming teeth visible from a few feet away. It was shocking how the descendant of the Udari family looked exactly like the last generation's, the same sly look and the evil glint in his eyes. A triumphant smirk cast itself on the boy's face.

Right, his prey. He'd nearly forgotten.

--

Kanda Yuu set his distasteful gaze on the posters on the backstreet alley, fighting the impulse to take a marker and draw on the darned Mr. Vendular Udari's face. Everywhere in Tokyo seemed to have his face, from the toilet bowls to rubbish bins. Udari was obviously famous for his award-winning smile. Kanda scoffed at the face was he walked past the many Udari-printed posters.

Nineteen years old. Tall, remarkably beautiful for a male, also known as "the only one worth to die over" in his night school. That described Kanda Yuu perfectly. He was gorgeous, from his long flowing hair to his electrifying glare. However, he was distant and rude, and obviously extremely ungentlemanly. No one could actually picture a smile on his pale lips, 'cos it was completely impossible. Kanda always had a perpetual frown on his face.

As he walked on, he noticed a hooded person walking towards him, his eyes partially covered by the brown material. The person had brownish-bronze hair, unkempt and untidy. His jacket's sleeve was folded up casually, up to the upper forearms. But it wasn't the flawless snow-white skin that made him stare, it was the alarming red patterns that danced up to the boy's left hand to his middle forearm. The symbols seemed oddly familiar…

The person walked by Kanda, ignoring him completely. Kanda shook his head in confusion. Why did the patterns make him stand rooted to the ground? They looked somewhat threatening… After Kanda had cursed under his breath, and started to go on his way again, he couldn't help but look back again. The weird boy was staring at his back, huge silver eyes glowing under the hood.

Kanda frowned and hurriedly grabbed his books off the discarded cupboard where he had placed them there earlier. At this rate, he'd be late for his class.

It was 11.11P.M…

--

"Number 520, you are _late_!" Mrs. Mizukine emphasized on the dreadful word. As Kanda slipped into his seat, not bothering to even apologize or greet the teacher. "Detention for you until tomor—"

"I'm sorry," a smooth voice interrupted. "I'm a new student."

All heads turned to look at the 'intruder'. Some students rolled their eyes. Great, a new student… New students were always troublesome to the class but not at all to Mrs. Mizukine(she calls students by register numbers, therefore there was no need to remember their names). A boy stood at the door of the classroom, his silver eyes flashing, his bronze-red hair lit by moonlight. He was as flawless as Kanda himself, but more breath-taking.

"My name is Allen Walker," he introduced as the teacher beckoned him to. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience caused by my presence, I'll probably be gone in five months." Allen's voice was flat and empty but had a ring of authority around it. Mrs. Mizukine grimly nodded.

"You'll be number—"she cut off as she peered at the list. "521, next to Kanda Yuu, now."

Everyone's eyes were fixed on the new boy as he slid into the seat next to the dark-haired male and leaned forward, his silvers studying everyone calmly as lesson resumed. Kanda stiffened as he recognized the scarred hand. The guy he saw earlier…

Allen turned to look at him, a hint of an empty smile on his very pale lips. "Hello again," he greeted casually. "Kanda."

Kanda glanced at him in a split second before looking away, seeming very absorbed in his History text. Just as he was convincing himself that he would only be the partner of the familiar boy, Mrs. Mizukine cleared her throat. "Number 520! You'll guide 521 around the campus today, instead of detention!"

"What the hell?" Kanda complained. But the teacher wasn't accepting any excuses. "You'll do it, unless you want to get the Green Form!"

Everyone sniggered. The Green Form was the reference to "trip to the principal office". It wasn't really a threat to anyone, actually.

Kanda sighed, putting his head on his table, exhausted. Why did he get this feeling that he had gotten himself into a very dangerous position?

* * *

**A/N:**

**I didn't really elaborate on what kind of creature Allen is, 'cos I want to keep the suspense for later :D But I'm just going to hint that he'll kill someone real soon. Why 11.11P.M? That time is a special one; I'll mention more in the next chapter.**

**I've got a feeling that this fiction is going to be extremely exciting in the later chapters… Reviews!**

**-Skitter**


	2. The Distance

**Chapter 2: The Distance.**

* * *

He was quite petite. For an eighteen year old, Allen Walker's physical appearance made people around him want to protect the boy himself. His height was average, but he gave people an impression that he was weak and broken. The flawless porcelain complexion he had was as pale as chalk, and contrasted greatly with his brown-bronze hair.

But what alarmed his new classmates was that he never flushed red when the section's hottest girls came near him, or when he ran. Another matter that made Allen more enigmatic was…

"ALLEN-SAN!" Lavi, the guy who sat in front of Allen shouted as the figure of a boy became a dot and then impossible to see in the distance. "YOU'VE WENT TOO FAR!"

At the other side of the field, people stared, stunned, as Allen came to an abrupt stop in his 1.2-metre-sprint. The newcomer had actually beaten the school's record of running in ten years! Kanda, who was standing next to Lavi was actually having response to Allen's huge achievement. His jaw was hanging slightly agape and his eyes narrowed considerably.

"The kid's incredible, doncha think?" Lavi chuckled as they watched Allen race back, as quick as lightning. "He completed it in 4.40 minutes…"

Kanda glared at the Physical Education subject leader. "What's the average and record speed, usagi?"

"Average speed… is about 7 minutes. Matsura completed it in exactly 5 minutes." Lavi laughed as Allen caught up on them, his breathing stable, not on the verge of hyperventilation. Kanda forced himself to look away from those dull gray eyes, wondering if the emotion that was growing rapidly within his mind could show on his face. He normally had no problem hiding his facial emotions, but Allen's burning gaze had him startled to an extent that he couldn't hide anything from that moment onwards.

Disgust and hatred, Kanda had decided to lie to himself about how he felt about the newcomer before. But now, even he had to admit that they were plain lies. He was anxious to know who the hell Allen Walker is.

--

Lenalee Lee pressed herself firmly to the wall, panting slightly as she peered into the classroom. She saw a couple of girls she hardly recognized from her class. Slipping in, she collapsed on her seat, exhausted. She had woken up exactly two hours late for lesson, due to her afternoon work-out and work. Waking up at eleven wasn't much of a difficulty, but after learning that her brother was insecure in his workplace, she had decided to attend a night school, and during daytime, she worked.

She didn't notice someone sitting diagonally in front of her until she lifted her head. The boy was so silent and statue-like, yet he had an odd aura around him. Feeling her gaze on him, the newcomer turned around swiftly to stare at her.

She'd notice that his eyes were pure gray, and were as dull as clouded metal.

"Hello," she said, hesitating slightly. "Are you new?"

The boy nodded, before Lenalee could even imagine him as another Kanda Yuu, so cold and distant. "My name is Allen, I'll be staying here only for a while before I move somewhere else."

She smiled warmly and extended a hand. "Lenalee Lee. Nice to meet you," his hand shook hers, and she shuddered. Talk about ice-cold; his hand was colder than ice. Aside from the alien-like behavior, Allen was quite a nice guy. Pushing away all her thoughts, she stood up. "Aren't you leaving for recess?"

His pale lips lifted into a slight smile. "No…"

Something in the hollowness of his voice made Lenalee sympathize him more. What kind of past did this boy have? "C'mon," she offered, forgetting her lethargy. "I'll introduce to you my friends."

--

"Ah, isn't that Lenalee?" Lavi squinted. "She hasn't attended class for a good period of time no—" He paused mid-sentence before a genuine grin slid on his features. "_Oooh_. She brought Allen-san with her…"

Kanda dropped his chopsticks into his plate of soba noodles. Hurriedly, he picked them up again. "Are you gay or something?" he snarled. Part of him was already cursing inwardly.

"Are you okay, Kanda?" Lenalee greeted cheerfully. "And did you meet Allen-kun yet? Lavi, how could you leave a newcomer all alone? You're responsible for the class's welfare; you should know well that you hold the responsibility to guide all newcomers in the class! If you don't do well in it, wouldn't you be a total failure at being the chairman? What were you thinking, Lavi?"

Lenalee finished her mini-lecture and inhaled deeply. "Anyway, _hi_,"

The two males sweatdropped. _What?_

Allen looked as though he was about to laugh.

"Kanda," Lenalee turned her accusing gaze to him. "Did you show Allen around?" There was a pregnant pause. "HAH! I knew it! You'll do it before Mrs. Gretners comes along, I don't care."

Kanda rolled his eyes before glaring at Allen impatiently. "Oi, if you're going to stand there not talking, might as well we get the touring done and over with."

"That's no way to spea—"

Before Lenalee could finish her indignant statement, Kanda had already dragged Allen off. Lavi grimaced as Lenalee focused on him again. _Man, he was going to need ear-plugs soon… _

--

**(Kanda's POV)**

"This," I toned monotonously. "Is the Amphitheatre," It had been about ten minutes showing the kid around and I was already pissed off. I mean like, fuck it, he didn't even look as though he was interested in any way. Neither was I.

"Look, if you don't want to do this, then stop giving me hell," I glared at Allen, realizing for once that he was a good head shorter than me. Wow, he was _short_.

He smirked. "As though I wanted to come here anyway," he muttered. "Anyway, can you be friendlier? I don't foresee a chance of you having a girlfriend soon, if you continue being so irritable."

"Oh shut up, idiot."

"Either way, you owe me a lot." Allen stated matter-of-factly. "So I'd rather you treat me better than this crappy attitude you're giving me."

"I've only known you for a matter of hours, beansprout," I retorted. "You have no right to even judge me in that way."

"Actually, its exactly three hours,"

I was really pissed off now. "Okay, that's it," I slammed my fist on the table in front of the bastard. "What do you want from me?"

Allen's dull eyes gleamed. "Everything,"

--

**(Normal POV)**

_**6.00 A.M**_

It was probably the worst day of Kanda's life. After Allen had said that word, everything seemed a blur to him. Even when teachers called on him for answers, he didn't answer. Why was he so disturbed by the younger kid?

Lavi had taken the bus, and Lenalee had followed her friends off to some carnival nearby. The night class had ended early on that Friday, as the next day was a public holiday. It was kind of a condition in that high school. Night classes always lasted for six hours, from midnight to 6.30 in the morning. Morning classes took up the slot from 6.30 A.M to 1 P.M, and the afternoon slot took up half of the remaining time.

So Kanda was all alone, not that he particularly minded, but something bugged him a lot. It was almost like someone was following him behind. However, each time he turned, he saw no one but the shadows of the trees overhead. It was dark and cloudy, and thunder rumbled loudly. Oh great, Kanda rolled his eyes.

He walked faster, turning left, but before he could even reach the turning point, someone's loud footsteps distracted him. He turned around, and felt something sharp penetrate through his right arm. A searing-white pain evaded his senses. What the?

Kanda saw the person's face before the person raised his gleaming knife again. He gulped. Another Masterminder… He knew he couldn't fight back. They were the government's people, allowed to do anything they wanted, able to manipulate anyone, destroy the whole capital. Even if he tried to fight back, he'd loose in physical and law-abiding ways. Masterminders were strong in every aspect, but why him, of all people?

Kanda prepared himself to dodge the blow, but something-or someone, was faster. Its face was totally concealed by its long black hooded windbreaker. It swooped down from above-God knows exactly where- and landed on the man, and Kanda watched in horror as its long white fingers clawed at the man's face, drawing blood. Then, suddenly, the agonizing screams from the unknown Masterminder stopped and his back arched back in an unpleasant way. Something had obviously stabbed him through the back. The mysterious savior abruptly turned to him and pointed its long white fingers to the direction Kanda was heading. There was a rust-red scar engraved on its knuckles.

Somehow, it seemed to be saying, "Go home,"

Kanda was slumped back onto the wall, perspiring profusely. Much as he wanted to find out who the hooded person was, he had to leave, as fast as he could. His stomach was lurching, nausea building in his system. Stumbling back, he looked back, and saw the hooded figure pushing the dead corpse of the Masterminder on the floor, stabbing him for the last time. Kanda then saw that the person behind the hood had snow-white hair, contrasting greatly against the color of the fabric. Blood from the man's chest flowed down from the body and pooled around him on the dirty pathway. It was simply a grotesque sight.

Kanda regretted turning back. He fastened his footsteps and rushed home, not wanting to see anything anymore. He was about to go into shock.

Somehow, his mind could only flicker to Allen Walker at the moment. _Why?_

* * *

**A/N:**

**more Yullen on the way, its now just the background of Allen and Kanda. Wait for the next chapter…**

**Thanks to the reviewers, people who favourited and alerted… Please continue reviewing, you don't know how happy i get when i receive them :D**

**-Skitter**


	3. Halloween

**Chapter Three: Halloween**

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY, 11.00P.M:**

_He was suffocating._

_His lungs begged for precious air as he plunged deeper into the bluish waters and ignored his body's protests. All he wanted was to get rid of the disgust he felt in his system. Even better, get ill. Or maybe just die._

_More air bubbles escaped from his agape mouth. His violet eyes flashed. Oh no…_

Kanda Yuu surfaced and inhaled deeply, before hauling himself out of the giant pool. He grabbed the towel off the black marble floor and sat down cross-legged. His head spun as he towelled himself dry. Urgh, it had been a while since he suffered intense shock. His system probably malfunctioned or something.

Kanda put his head into his arms and sighed heavily. The flooring was ice-cold, but he sat on, feeling chilly winds pass by his freezing body. Droplets of water crept down his body, dripping down to the ground in puddles.

"You okay?"

He inwardly groaned. He didn't have to look up to see who it was. The "someone" bent down and shoved something hot into his clasped hands. Kanda reluctantly looked up, grimacing. Where was peace when he needed it the most?

Allen Walker settled himself an arm's length away from Kanda and pulled his knees to his chin. "Green tea," he said, muffled by his arms. "You look sick."

_Sick?_ Kanda nearly snorted. "What do you know anyway, kid?" he raised the Styrofoam cup to his freezing lips and took a gulp, then drained the cup after realizing how thirsty he was. The warm aroma soothed him, relaxing his self for once in days. He watched as the beansprout stared at the shimmering waters.

"I know much more things than you, fool."

The older boy couldn't be bothered to argue now; he leaned back into the wall behind and closed his heavy eyelids. But before he drifted off to sleep, he swore he heard Allen say something. But it was muffled, so Kanda couldn't make out the words.

_11.11P.M_

--

Lavi wandered past the indoor sports hall and floated into the main Hall. He peeked out of the window into the swimming stadium right downstairs. A brief smile crept on his lips, as he reached for his handphone and adjusted it to camera mode. Then, aiming it, the red-headed male pressed the button and waited for the picture to be loaded.

What, blackmail? Nah, he wasn't that evil. Allen was already freakier than Yuu-chan…

--

Lenalee Lee attempted to close her eyes during the few minutes before night class could start. Her eyes flashed to the class clock, and sighed.

11.14P.M.

No where near midnight. She grumbled under her breath, as Lavi skipped into the room, looking so enthusiastic that it would put a Golden Labrador to shame. He pulled out the chair next to her table and sat down, casually striking a conversation.

"How's Komui-san?"

Lenalee rolled her eyes. "Don't talk about that guy," she grimaced. "His insane inventions got him into deeper trouble this time."

"You mean his pathetic machines?" Lavi snorted out a laugh. "He's gotta learn how to restrain himself, that guy…"

She chuckled. "Whatever, what are you doing here anyway? I thought your first period's Biology?" Lavi shook his head. "I switched classes with Melody."

Lenalee frowned. Melody…?

Oh yeah. The girl that sat next to her with an expression too blurred and blank that it could resemble a blank piece of paper. It was possible that she had no brain at all…

Lavi lazily pulled off his headband and messed up his flaming hair, yawning. "I'm dead beat."

Lenalee snapped back to reality. "Where are Allen-kun and Kanda?"

He sheepishly laughed. "Yuu-chan fell asleep somewhere; I think Allen went to accompany him or something." Seeing Lenalee's furrowed brows, he was about to explain when Kanda slid open the doors of the classroom and walked to his seat, clearly disturbed. Allen followed behind silently, pulling out the seat of the table.

"Hello," He greeted. "Am I late?"

Lenalee stole a glance at Kanda who was staring off into blank space. "Nope. What's with Kanda?" Allen simply shrugged and pulled up his hood, turning back to the front. Lavi exchanged a look with Lenalee before they shut up.

--

Kanda swore he was seeing things.

Yeah, including those shadows he saw earlier. He wasn't really sure if it was a real human or his imagination, but the way how Allen sat up straighter, glancing around cautiously gave him the feeling that he was not hallucinating.

It was midnight. The daily announcements started over the speakers in the classroom before the school anthem started. "Dear students, please be aware of the President Rally taking place at the Fuhai Highway next Sunday. Students going will receive a privilege card to enter for free. Please cast your votes for the next president of the state by tomorrow, latest," the Principal's nasal voice blared out. "Onto the next announcement, I'm proud to announce that our choir team has emerged first runner-up in…"

Allen had a smirk on his face. An evil, menacing, freak-you-out smirk…

"Idiot, what're smirking at?" Kanda commented, disgusted. Allen's face turned back into an emotion-less one. It was hard to imagine that smirk on his face; he was so petite and innocent-looking…

"Nothing…" Allen replied and flashed a quick grin before focusing on the clock again.

Kanda felt his heartbeat strangely accelerate. The glint in Allen's eyes as he smiled… it wasn't fake anymore.

--

Kanda found it odd that he was focusing more on Allen than he should be noticing him. The fact that the beansprout always wore long-sleeved shirts and gloves on burning-hot days never failed to make Kanda wonder how he didn't perspire at all. Running, exercising and sports couldn't make his breathing rate increase, and he always ran so smoothly, like an extraordinary supernatural human.

It had been almost three days knowing this newcomer, but everyone barely knew him. Allen kept to himself, always materializing to and fro, melting into the shadows. His existence soon grew lesser, as his range of friends continued to stay unexpanded with only Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee.

Everyday without fail, Allen followed Kanda to the swimming stadium to watch him, and then stay there with him till 12 struck. Even if Kanda dozed off, the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Allen staring melancholically at the swimming pool water.

The sight often was breathtaking; the light that bounced off the ripples of water reflected on Allen's flawless porcelain skin, illuminating his high cheekbones and almost-flawless features. Often, Kanda couldn't help but think Allen was probably a girl in his past life. Attractive, insanely enigmatic.

Another thing that made the dark-haired male curious was that every 11.11P.M, the brown-headed boy would always be by his side. Kanda soon realized that he was slowly getting hooked onto the newcomer's air of peace and serenity. Something about the boy made people calm and relaxed.

It was different that day. Like every other day, Kanda left his flat at normal time, walked past the president-election-pasted wall, crossed the road, and saw Allen leaning against a lamp post, idly staring at the cloudy sky.

"Say," he spoke as Kanda approached wearily. "What day is it today?"

"Check your own handphone, beansprout."

Allen rolled his eyes. "I mean, is there a specific event for today?"

Following the younger male's line of vision, Kanda saw several kids in costumes walking about with carved pumpkin-shaped buckets. _So fast?_

"Halloween," Kanda stated flatly.

"Why are people out at this unearthly hour anyway? It's hardly Halloween yet..."

"They're mental." Kanda replied steely.

"…I see."

Allen's cloudy eyes gleamed, a brief smile on his lips. Kanda had walked away, so he didn't see the boy glance up at the moon and smirk before he pulled his hood up and followed Kanda.

"_Awooo,_" he murmured.

--

"Can you actually believe it?" Lavi grumbled. "It's a Saturday and we've to attend school, especially when its Halloween today!"

Lenalee grabbed a carton of milk off the counter and paid for it. "Stop your rambling, Lavi," she sighed. "It's for your own good, you know? Anyways, you don't actually dress up and go treat-or-tricking, right?"

Lavi pouted comically. "But I do!"

Lenalee opened her mouth to answer back, but Allen dashed past her to grab the last carton of milk. He was just a blur for a second. "I think you're drinking too fast, Allen," she commented as he ripped the package and drank deeply. "You might choke."

But Allen already finished drinking the whole carton. Flashing an impish grin, he tossed the packaging exactly into the trash bin about a foot away. "Doesn't affect me."

A couple of girls swooned at the side. Kanda shot him a glare from behind. "Quit acting sexy, dumbo."

Allen smirked as he pulled out a chair next to Lavi and sat down. "Say whatever you want to say, BaKanda."

The older male rolled his eyes as Lavi leaned forward, grabbing Lenalee's fries. "Anyone going to the President Rally tomorrow?"

Lenalee shook her head. "I'll just be working,"

Allen stayed silent, although his eyes misted over once again. Kanda shrugged as he left the table to the vending machines. Lavi snorted, leaning back. "I thought we'll get to hang out or something…"

--

Night class had ended on a bad note; due to the holidays, they were assigned a mountain of homework. And to top it off, there was definitely someone following him from behind. What if it was another Masterminder?

Kanda cursed and quickened his footsteps. The memory of the bloody body was still etched upon his mind, unwilling to fade away. He felt a wave of nausea, but continued walking. He saw a shadow about a few feet away from his, walking so swiftly. The faster he walked, the faster the figure followed. However, there was no sound of footsteps following, just the rustle of leaves overhead and the chirps of birds on the trees.

No one was around. Kanda was getting pissed. What the fuck? Why him, of all people? He whirled around, snarling. "What the hell do you wan—"

Allen stood there, his hood covering his brown hair. A friendly smile played on his pale lips and he tilted his head slightly to the side.

"Didn't I mention already?" he said hollowly and took a step towards Kanda. "_Everything_."

_Even if you put on that mask of oblivion, the truth comes delivered to me_—_I'm your biggest fear._

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the late chapter. Did a bit of editing last minute, my arms are aching for no reason T.T**

**Once again thanks to all those who favourited, alerted, reviewed etc. Please review...**

**-Skitter**


	4. Breaking

****

Chapter Four: Breaking

* * *

Allen was still staring at him with that vicious glint in his eyes. His pale lips parted slightly in a smile that looked suspiciously like a smirk. "I'm afraid you'll have to lend me your morning," he said innocently. "If you don't oblige, I'll have use force instead."

Kanda took a step back, his eyes watching the boy carefully. "You're trying to ruin my life, aren't you?"

Allen's pleasant smile turned downwards. "How could you say that?"

"I've enough trouble for a lifetime; you don't have to add to it." Kanda snapped icily, as Allen approached confidently so they were less than an arm's length away. Their eyes met, but instead of feeling that usual cold shiver go down his spine, Kanda felt as though something at the back of his mind was pulling him down into the dark murky waters, everything swirled around before he blacked out completely.

The darkness was unbearable.

--

Lenalee scowled as she tugged open the shop's metal gates. They were jammed and rusty and dirt flew when she pushed at it. She was indeed, having a horrible day. Cursing everything, she shoved the gate once again, causing more black dust to fly out.

"Don't be so rough, will you?"

Lenalee rolled her eyes as she spun around. "Lavi," she protested. "You've got to stop creeping up on me."

Lavi popped out of the bush beside her, and chuckled. "Soorrry. Couldn't help disturbing you,"

Lenalee couldn't help but smile back. Lavi returned the smile and stepped out of the leaves. "Need any help? I'm free this morning."

She grinned. "Thanks, I'd appreciate it a lot. But I thought you always walk home with Kanda-san?"

Lavi picked a leaf off his shirt. "Nah," he replied. "Since Kanda doesn't need me around anymore, he's got Allen-san."

Lenalee peered at him suspiciously as the redhead helped her lift the gate open. "Ooh, are you jealous?"

"I'm not gay, Lenalee!"

--

"…Curry…"

Kanda rubbed his eyes sleepily. What the? A while ago he was in a dingy passageway, but now he saw a bright yellow ceiling with sparkly chandeliers. And what didn't sum up was the nauseating smell of food. He sat up, and saw Allen eating.

Not eating daintily, but literally stuffing himself with mountain-high amounts of food.

"Gosh, I'm soom hmugry…" He attempted to talk through a mouthful of food. Kanda was shocked.

"What the hell?"

It took a few minutes for Allen to swallow everything. "I told you, I wanted to lend your morning. I was starving."

Kanda sweatdropped.

"Do you have any idea that you just ruined my holidays?" he shouted. Allen began stuffing himself with food again. Apparently, the beansprout didn't appear to be listening.

"Eat." He insisted. Half of the plates on the table were polished off by him already. "I already finished the first course; you were sleeping so soundly."

"What sleeping?! You were the one who knocked me out cold!"

"No, you were just weak." Allen had a ring of authority around his voice. Kanda couldn't think of anything else to snap back. "Are you on a diet or something? You shouldn't be, considering that the rate of malnutrition is going higher each month. Seriously, I mean it. Back in the—"

"What the heck are you babbling about? Half an hour ago, you were acting so cryptic and all, and now you're…" Kanda trailed off, trying to find a word nasty enough to shut Allen up.

"Eat and shut up." Allen attacked at the steak on his plate.

Kanda groaned and slapped his hand to his forehead in dismay. Where was the peace he needed?

--

The familiar piano music filled the atmosphere as Tyki Mikk strolled swiftly through the living room. "Rhode, is the Earl playing it again?" he complained softly to the young girl lying sprawled on the ground, playing with a doll.

"Yeah. He's been at it for an hour." Rhode Camelot yawned and rolled over so Tyki could sit. "Especially he knows that I hate that piece the most,"

Tyki sat down, groaning. "It's because of that bastard, isn't it?"

Rhode scowled. "Don't be rude, Tyki… He's our relative, after all."

"Relative? That bloody bastard, our relative?" he rolled his eyes skeptically. "Face it, Rhode. We live to destroy that thing; he lives to banish us to Hell. We're from two different dimensions, created for reverse purposes."

The younger girl pouted. "Its better if you put it in another way…"

Tyki didn't reply. Instead, he got up and lit a cigarette. The ashes dropped on the ground, the shade of burning amber before they faded into black dust. Rhode stared after him as he left the room, not leaving anything but the still-smoldering smoke ash.

And the lingering sense of bitter vengeance.

--

"I'm going home." Kanda stated flatly as they left the restaurant. After Allen had stuffed himself with food, food and food, he now had this blissful expression on his face. The raven-haired boy had figured out that that was the only time to sneak off, but the wool-gathering of the younger male didn't last long. As soon as the words were being pronounced by Kanda, his features morphed instantly. Displeasure flooded in his gray eyes.

It was barely near 10 A.M but Kanda already felt drained and tired. "Don't you need sleep?" he asked brusquely. "I'm not nocturnal, okay?"

Allen didn't answer. His metallic eyes studied the sky, and then focused past Kanda's shoulder with an air of disgust.

Kanda could imagine him squatting at a corner, drawing circles on the sand with a stick. With a spotlight on him, as well. It was odd, now Allen could give two different impressions on a person. One moment, he could be cold and enigmatic, the other he might be plain childish.

Which brought Kanda back to a conclusion: he hadn't resumed investigating who was Allen Walker since his name was never in the school system the last time he checked.

Urgh.

Kanda turned towards the direction of his flat and started walking. His eyelids were already drooping. A sudden gust of icy-cold wind blew from behind, making his eyes sting. It was silence for a while. Then, Kanda remembered. He'd nearly forgotten that Allen was still behind.

"Kanda..?" _the_ voice called.

"What, moyashi?" Kanda replied irritably, refusing to turn back.

"Just don't trust anyone for time being. Not even your closest friends…or me." Allen sounded soft and muffled. The wind got chillier.

"Why?" Kanda asked in disgust, but no one replied. Allen was already gone.

--

"…You know very well that I'm not happy with this, Vernon."

The man tossed the papers he held at the face of his secretary. His sickening puke-green eyes flickered angrily. A vein at his temple bulged as he continued to rant on. "I demand _full _protection and experienced bodyguards next Sunday. Didn't you hear about the recent murders of Minister Takeshina and his father?"

Vernon shifted back, avoiding the accusing glare that his boss fired at him. "I-I-I'm sorry, Boss," he stuttered. "I can't find any re-replacements for the commander you f-fired."

"_Excuses_!" Vendular Udari roared, sending spit flying. "I'm running for president. President, you heard that? I can't afford to loose my life and my wealth when the crime rates are going up every second!" he bent forward menacingly, unleashing a threat so venomous. "…Unless you wish for your family to be killed. Remember I have them as hostage, my _dear _Vernon."

The secretary shuddered and fell to his knees, sobbing. "Don't kill them! They're innocent!"

Udari smirked viciously. "Get me Kanda Yuu," he hissed. "Kidnap him if you need to. He'll make a perfect leader; I've been watching him rather closely for a while now. If he resists, kill him."

"Y-yes, Boss."

The man cackled as he settled back in his seat, lighting a cigarette. He took a long drag before blowing a perfect smoke ring. He was confident he was going to win the election. And if he won, he'd avenge his late grandfathers. He'd make the country spotless, free of criminals and people that were useless to the society. Only useful citizens would be put in charge.

And the world would view _his_ country in a different perspective. It would be a perfect win-win situation. Even if it meant murder, killing and bloody riots. It was worth the consequences.

In the first place, flawlessness didn't have a limit.

--

That morning, Kanda dreamt of Allen for the first time.

His sad gray eyes, his pale complexion, his blistered and scarred hand hidden under gloves and long sleeves. Everything about him, Kanda dreamt. And when he woke up, the only word that remained in his mind was "beautiful".

Feeling as though he had a hangover, Kanda stumbled out of bed, washed up, and dragged himself to the hall. Glancing at the sky, he knew roughly that it was about 5 P.M. He had slept for a few hours, yet it felt like a billion of years. Kanda automatically pulled open the fridge and took about leftover soba from the previous night without actually thinking of what he was doing.

His mind wandered off, to Allen. What did he mean, don't trust anyone? Probably he was just suggesting that he'd better go for martial arts class or something…?

...And why in the world was he even trying to unravel the beansprout's creepy remarks? Kanda scowled as he shoved the plate in, watching as it revolved round and round. _Such an asshole._

Before the soba could properly heat up, the doorbell rang. Sighing, he pressed the stop button and trudged to the ancient wooden door, bending down so he could see into the peephole at the centre of the door. Everything seemed to freeze for a while. Even Kanda's heart skipped a beat.

_Ding dong. _

The doorbell kept ringing, its sound bouncing off the walls of his house. Numbly, Kanda unlatched the door and pulled it open, staring daggers right into the visitor's eyes.

"What the hell is it now?" he snarled.

Allen met his eyes with no particular expression, but something flickered in his clouded eyes. Bemusement? Disgust? "I just wanted to let you know I just moved in next door."

Kanda's legs nearly gave way. What?!

_My heart is ever at your service._

* * *

**A/N:**

As usual, I do not own -Man.

_**This chapter took a lot of revising. I got a bit of a writer's block when I started on the Udari part, but it got better when I reached the ending… **_

_**Thanks to all the reviewers that reviewed since chapter one to three: Bonds of Hatred, MitarashiiDango, chu chu banato!, whisperypath, Yugikitten, megamilan, beautiful000enigma, zerokanda **__(Skitter: haha, I get what you mean xD)__** and AnimeFreak4261 **__(Skitter: Thanks, but actually I won't be writing in Allen's POV until I reveal what he is. Stay tuned! xD)__**. Also the people who favourited and alerted, of course. Please continue doing so, I really appreciate reviews and comments!**_

_Quote disclaimer: quote in chapter four by William Shakespeare_

**-Skitter **(musing how the chapters keep getting longer o.o)


End file.
